Behind the Mask
by singergal43
Summary: Edward Cullen is a music star who the girls drool over. But Bella Swan hates him from the moment he comes to her school. Can hate morph into something more? Can she look behind his mask? ExB, all human
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first attempt at writing a real story. Please tell me if I should continue. I'm not very confident in my writing skills. I probably won't update until I get 4 reviews. That's how many reviews my bad one shot got, you can beat it.**

**Behind the Mask**

**Chapter 1**

Have you ever had hate so intense for someone that it pushed you apart from everyone else? Hate so strong that you'd do anything to make that person seem like the bad guy in every possible situation? Have you ever had hate for someone that you never even met? Well my name is Isabella Swan, and I had a hate that fierce for someone.

You see, I was not a very popular girl. My only two friends were named Alice and Rosalie. I never understood why they hung out with me. Rosalie was the definition of beauty, long golden hair falling in waves down her back, and a figure every girl would die for. She had boys drooling over her since the fifth grade.

Alice was different. She wasn't as gorgeous, but she had this air around her that made everyone love her. She had short black hair framing a pixie like face, and was extremely short. But she was spunky and beautiful in her own way.

They were my best friends in the whole world, and I loved them. I thought my life was pretty good just having them in it. I had never dated anyone, and didn't want to. None of the guys showed any interest in me anyway. I didn't want to be like some of the slutty cheerleaders we had here at good old forks high school. They practically slept with every guy they saw. There was no way I was ruining my life like that.

All of the people who weren't my friends only knew one thing about me. It was something that I was proud to voice. The only thing they knew was that I completely and utterly hated the superstar Edward Cullen.

Edward Cullen was a musical prodigy who was famous by the age of thirteen. He was the hottest guy in Hollywood, and every girl fawned over him. Every girl except for me (well Rosalie and Alice to, but that's not important). I had never met the guy, but he was just like every other guy singer out there. And he acted like an arrogant ass in every interview he had. He was the one that I felt that hate for. That's where this all started.

I woke up to the annoying buzzing of my alarm clock and my mother shouting at me from downstairs. I threw on some clothes, not caring how my peers viewed me, and ran down the stairs.

"Hey honey," my mom called from the kitchen. "I think there's something you should know."

But I didn't have time to listen to her. If only I had. It would have made that day a lot less complicated.

"Mom, Alice is already here. I have to go **now**." I didn't bother to grab breakfast. I waved goodbye and made my way out to Alice's Porsche.

The ride was normal. We talked about class and gave each other the answers to the homework we didn't finish. We made jokes about how Lauren Mallory thought she was so cool and all the guys liked her. You know, your typical ride to school.

"So Bella, did you hear the news about who's coming to our school?" Alice piped in a high pitched voice.

"What are you talking about?" Usually I knew this stuff.

"Just watch out for a certain celebrity today at school. Don't let him get in your way." Her voice was surprisingly serious.

I was just plain confused.

But as we drove into the parking lot, I realized someone important was there. There were news reporters all around the entrance, and a limo pulled up right by the front doors. But who stepped out of that limo was the most shocking thing.

Edward Cullen. The hate I had for him grew stronger at that time. Little did I know how much Edward Cullen would change my life.

**So what do you think? Please be honest. Should I continue? If I do I promise the chapters will be longer. Remember, please 4 reviews. Follow the arrows to the review box (the other way)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews guys. They give me the best feeling in the world. I'm sorry I didn't update sooner, my internet kept going out.**

**Behind the Mask**

**Chapter 2**

I watched him walk out of the limo with an expression on his face that said "Why am I here?" He probably just thought he was too perfect to come to this small town. However, how he acted to the press suggested something different. While they all spewed out questions, he answered not in a stuck up way.

"Edward, will you tell us why you came to Forks of all places?" a young woman with long brown hair shrieked out to him. The rest were just as rude.

"Is it true that you are here to get back your ex girlfriend who broke up with you?

"Can you tell me how it feels to be a big star just trying to blend in?"

Seriously, no matter how much of an ass someone was, they didn't deserve to have their private life poked into. How he responded though was what shocked me. I expected him to kiss up to the press, and answer all of their questions. That's what stars did wasn't it?

But he responded in a cool, obviously displeased voice, "I just want to get through a day of school without being in the spotlight. I will answer no further questions."

I had to admit that his voice was beautiful. It had a musical tone to it, and a deep, but not too deep tone. Wait, what was I saying? This was the same voice that sang those corny love songs that broke millions of girls' hearts. It was the same voice that I had scorned from the time I was younger. I couldn't like it.

Oh, and did I mention that I watched this whole thing with the window of Alice's car rolled down, looking like a totally obsessed fangirl? Well, everyone else was doing the same thing, so I really didn't think about it.

I did notice that Alice and Rosalie were watching some people out the window, and they definitely weren't Edward Cullen.

They were walking right behind him, like they were his best friends. Later I found out that they were. One of them was so muscled he could be his body guard. He had a scary appearance, but the smile he was sporting showed that he wouldn't hurt a fly unless he had to. His hair was curly and dark brown, and he was overall good looking.

The other guy was a lot less bulky. He had sort of a calm aura around him instead of a threatening one. He was tall and had blond hair down to his chin. You could tell that he was the kind of person who could calm someone down even when they were really angry.

The bulky one noticed us staring and his eyes popped when he looked at Rosalie, who was also staring him down. The blond was the same way, except he was looking that way at Alice. I was shocked by my friends. They were never like this.

"Guys, are you okay over there?" I used a loud voice to wake them out of their trance. They did, and turned to me.

"We're fine," they exclaimed in unison. And we drove around looking for a parking spot, acting like this was any other day.

Everything was normal until sixth period English class. I usually loved English, since I was good at it and since no person that bothered me was in the class. I walked to the table that I sat at alone, and opened my spiral to take notes for the day.

The teacher began his lecture on something we'd already studied, but I diligently took notes anyway. The class was as normal as usual, until the door creaked open and someone stepped into the room. You can probably guess who.

He had an embarrassed expression on his face, obviously ashamed that he couldn't find his way around the school. He was clutching a schedule and what looked like a school map to his chest. No wonder he couldn't find his way around. Those maps were so detailed they were useless.

"Ah, Mr. Cullen, would you like to explain why you are late?" Mr. Miller questioned in a bored tone.

"I got lost," Edward muttered softly. Obviously he meant what he said earlier about not being in the spotlight.

"Well don't let it happen again." Mr. Miller tried to sound firm, and failed. He sighed. "Just take a seat at any open table."

I froze. There were only three open tables in the classroom. The girls at the two other tables giggled and waved him over to their spots. I just sat there wanting to melt into the floor, and hoping he wouldn't see me. I didn't want to sit next to him and have him try and flirt with me. I mean, that's what stars did right?

But looking non-flirty wasn't the best thing to do I realized as he walked closer to my table. Duh, he said he didn't want to be in the spotlight Bella!

"Is this seat taken?" he asked with caution in his voice.

"Go ahead," I snapped rudely. But what could I say, I hated this guy.

He looked taken aback, but he sat down quickly. Our teacher continued then.

"Well, if that's over with, let's get back to the lesson." And he launched into a lecture about literature classics. Ten minutes were left of class when he made an announcement.

"Class, we will be doing a partner project about a classic book of your choice."

There was excited murmuring. "And your partners have been picked out for you." Everyone groaned.

"Liz, Tyrone, Adam, Bethany…………" I zoned out, only listening for my name. "Oh, and we'll have one group of three." I listened. My name had not been said.

"Edward, Bella, Lauren." Oh no. You know how I said no one annoyed me in that class. Well I lied. Well not technically because I said no person annoyed me. I didn't even consider Lauren Mallory a person. She was a cheerleading slut who couldn't keep her hands to herself. She hated me and I hated her.

Then Mr. Miller said the words I was dreading. "For the last seven minutes of class you may get together and discuss." He obviously didn't know my pain. Lauren walked over to our table and was immediately flirting. She was wearing an extremely low cut top, and was leaning forward to expose her cleavage even more. Most guys would stare like pigs, but Edward surprised me yet again by turning away. I tried to give an idea about the project.

"So do you have any favorite classics we might be able to do?"

"What's the point in reading those old pieces of junk?" That was obviously Lauren. "We can just look up one online and get a C on the project." I almost slapped her.

Edward spoke up. "I think that we should at least _try _and do well on the assignment."

I spoke words then that I never thought I'd say. "I strongly agree." Wow.

"Well if you're gonna be so snotty about it Bella we can meet at my house. I'm sure you know where that is." Jeez, her nasally voice is going to drive me insane. She thought she was all that just because her house was a little bigger than everyone else's.

"Fine, we'll meet at five thirty tonight." I choked out the words, grabbed my stuff, and walked out the door. The bell had rung and lunch was next. I shoved my books into my locker and walked to the nearly full cafeteria.

Little did I know, I was in for an interesting lunch.

**Thank you all for reading. I really appreciate feedback, so please review. And thank you to Ashley, Pandy the Dandy, xStardreamer6x, soxmuchxmorexx3, and mmedward for reviewing. And Anjali Begur, I really appreciate you reading most of this over for me. Thanks a lot Anjali. Fish poop (sorry I couldn't resist, it's an inside joke)**

**Oh, and I probably won't update until the break is over. I'm just too busy. I will write most of the chapter over break though.**

**See ya next time (REVIEW PLEASE)**


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys,

I know it's been a while and I'm sorry. It's just I've lost interest in this story. I still like Twilight and all, but it's no longer my life anymore. I came up with this story on a whim, not even thinking about updates or anything like that. This story is officially discontinued. I'm thinking of writing some stories on fictionpress just because I have so many ideas for that. Check out my poem on fictionpress if you can. My penname is the same.

For on fanfiction now I think I'm going to stick to a few oneshots. And I'm really sorry, but they probably won't be Twilight. I've grown interested in a lot of new things lately, including a lot of manga/anime as you can see by my profile. So if anyone has me on alert and you don't read or watch these I apologize. If you do and I actually get around to writing them, read them please.

I'm really really really sorry guys, but sometimes you just lose interest in something.


	4. Chapter 4

**A.N. : Hey guys! I'm really sorry for stopping this story, but there is a way you can read it. I gave permission to FireGirl09 to write and complete. I'm actually really honored that she wanted to take it over, so please support her and go read it when she puts it up. Again, I'm sorry, but my summer is kind of nuts right now. So thanks for the support guys and go check it out when it goes up!**

**-singergal43**


End file.
